Teman
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Ino rela meninggalkan liburan berharganya di Maldives dan kembali ke Detroit untuk menemui Sasuke. Alasannya bikin geleng-geleng. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teman** **©D** **.B. Winn**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** **Friendship** **;** **Romance;**

 **Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung;** **typo everywhere** **; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teman**

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menuruni anak tangga dengan tumpukan berkas di tangannya. Bahkan roti lapisnya belum sempat ia comot dan lagi susunya ia ganti dengan kopi hitam tanpa gula. Malamnya ia pulang larut dengan wajah kusam sangat kelelahan. Tapi ia masih saja senang meladeni tumpukan kertasnya. Berbekalkan secangkir kopi hitam, ia berani menembus malam berkencan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Aku yang sudah suntuk melihat rutinitasnya itu mendekat lalu menegur,

"Apalagi eh?"

Ia hanya melirikku sebentar, "Masih mengerjakan mosi, yang kemarin-kemarin ditolak. Sialnya lagi banyak banding yang menunggu dan besok pemeriksaan juri."

Aku hanya memijit pelipis mendengar alasannya.

"Pantas saja pacar-pacarmu lari." ia mengernyit. Aku melanjutkan, "Pacarnya lebih suka meladeni kliennya dibanding dirinya."

"Setidaknya kau tidak lari." ujarnya menyeringai.

"Aku bukan pacarmu." aku cepat-cepat membantah argumennya.

Tanpa sedikit pun rasa hormat kepada si pria sok sibuk, aku mendudukkan diri di meja kerjanya. Tanganku dengan iseng mengambil kertas acak yang berserakan di meja. Kubaca kata per kata mencoba memaknai tulisan seperti apa yang selalu membuat _onyx_ nya betah tidak tidur seharian.

"Kasus pembunuhan lagi eh?" ia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, sekarang kau membela keluarga korban? Baik hati sekali. "

"Kau salah, nona," sang pria menatapku. Satu seringai kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Ia meneguk kopi hitamnya sebelum mengucap pengakuan yang membuat hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. "Aku di pihak si pembunuh."

Lembaran kertas meluncur bebas dari tanganku. Tremor hebat mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku meneguk ludah. Lagi-lagi orang ini menangani kasus ekstrim. Tangan kananku sudah gatal ingin mencekik lehernya. Untung saja hal pertama yang kupegang adalah kerah bajunya. Aku menatap nyalang. Sosoknya tetap saja tenang seperti biasa.

"Bodoh! Apa kau sadar dengan tindakanmu? Apa kau bisa menggunakan otakmu jika bekerja? Nyawamu hampir melayang karena membela perusahaan rokok dan sekarang kau malah membela seorang pembunuh? Oh ayolah Sasuke, jangan main-main!" napasku tersengal.

Pendingin ruangan seperti tidak bekerja. Keringat terus mengucur hebat dari pelipisku. Lawan bicaraku pernah terluka hebat karena berurusan dengan kasus kematian akibat overdosis rokok. Bukannya membela keluarga korban, ia justru membela perusahaan rokok yang dituntut ke pengadilan. Kasusnya menang. Sebagai pengacara kondang, ia berhasil memenangkan kasus kontroversial tersebut.

Akibatnya, kantornya dibakar habis oleh massa yang mengamuk. Tidak mendapatkan korban tewas, si jago merah beralih menerjang kediaman Uchiha. Rumahnya ludes dilahap api. Pemiliknya terluka parah. Api berhasil mengenai seragam tidurnya saat akan menyelamatkan diri. Pundak kirinya mendapat tato alami berupa luka bakar. Tulang belulangnya hampir remuk semua karena lompat dari lantai dua. Untung saja pemadam kebakaran beserta polisi datang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari luapan api yang membakar rumah serta luapan emosi massa yang membabi buta.

Ia sempat kritis sampai harus mendapat perawatan intens di rumah sakit sebulan penuh. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, remuknya tulang kering mengharuskan kakinya di _gyps_ dan menjadi anak rumahan selama setahun. Selama itu pula ia rutin mengonsumsi obat dan rutin menjalani kencan dengan dokter spesialis. Terberkatilah hidupnya sebagai anak sebatang kara. Tidak ada satu pun sanak saudara yang dapat dikabari kabar duka dirinya. Ayah ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Kakak satu-satunya bahkan menyusul di usia yang sangat muda.

Di antara banyak temannya aku terpaksa ketiban sial. Dikelilingi keindahan Maldives, aku mendapat telpon dari nomor tidak dikenal. Setelah banyaknya panggilan tidak terjawab, aku mendengar suara baritonnya setelah sekian lama putus kontak. Ia dengan lesunya memintaku pulang ke Detroit. Tanpa pikir panjang kutinggalkan liburan berhargaku untuk menyaksikan dia duduk termenung seharian di apartemen sederhana.

 _Onyx_ nya kembali kelam, muram penuh durja. Hitamnya memancarkan amarah luar biasa. Ia mengutuk hidup untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memutuskan membantunya pulih. Bukan dari keadan ﬁsik yang sedang dilanda patah tulang, tapi keadaan psikis yang sedang dilanda patah hati. Ya, dia patah hati atas realita yang menusuk-nusuk kepercayaannya. Sejak saat itu aku rutin berkunjung ke apartemennya. Sesekali menginap tapi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tuaku. Kubatalkan semua trip keliling duniaku yang tersisa dan memilih tinggal di kediaman Yamanaka. Aku tahu Sasuke berutang budi padaku. Bukannya berterima kasih sekarang pria ini malah memutuskan menambah utang budinya.

"Percayalah, pilihanku selalu benar." Sasuke menenggelamkan _aquamarine_ ku dalam besarnya antusias yang terpancar dari bola matanya.

Tangannya meraih pundakku, mengalirkan rasa percaya diri bahwa keputusannya akan mengantarkan kami berdua pada keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ingin hanyut, aku memalingkan pandangan,

"Selalu benar itu maksudnya kau ingin dibakar hidup-hidup lagi?!" ujarku sarkas.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selamat lagi dan kau akan merawatku lagi." lagi-lagi dia menyeringai.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dibakar hidup-hidup? Atau dihajar sampai mati? Atau ditembak sampai mampus?"

"Tidak akan terjadi. Aku lebih dulu akan menolongmu."

"Oh astaga kau—"

"Kau cerewet sekali! Tidur sana!" tangan Sasuke beralih mengacak-ngacak mahkota pirangku. Aku menepis tangannya. Rasanya kesal dia selalu menganggap remeh rasa khawatirku padanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau cemas memikirkan kau terancam mati?!" bibirku mengerucut.

"Jadi, nona Yamanaka, kau perlu bantuan untuk tidur hm?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya memegangi daguku, mengangkatnya sedikit hingga mata kami beradu pandang. Kepalanya bergerak mendekat hingga jidat kami saling bersentuhan.

"Jadi kau mau kutidurkan di sini atau di sana?" dari jarak yang begitu dekat ini, bisa kusaksikan matanya yang melirik nakal ke arah kasur.

"S-sasukeeee!" ia hanya mengerling. Satu dua detik lagi aku lebih duluan akan dihabisi olehnya.

Pria pemilik rambut model pantat ayam ini sudah beberapa kali selamat dari maut. Nyawanya selalu tidak jadi melayang ketika menghadapi maut. Mulai dari kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, pembunuhan yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya, dan kebakaran yang membumi hanguskan hartanya. Dan aku, Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah bosan diutus takdir menjadi orang yang bersedia menampung sedihnya. Walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan dibagi dukanya. Sejak kecil hingga kini aku selalu betah menjadi teman Sasuke.

Sejak kecil, temanku ini suka sekali diincar maut. Setelah besar ia memutuskan bekerja menjadi pengacara yang menantang maut. Aku sadar hubungannya lebih erat dengan kematian dibanding denganku. Keputusan Sasuke menangani kasus pembunuhan membuatku akan terus bersamanya sebagai seorang sahabat yang selalu mencintainya. Jika di masa depan ia kembali selamat dari maut, barangkali hubungan kami bisa naik tingkat jadi sepasang suami-istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Ino ini.** **Saya mohon maaf atas** **judul yang mungkin tidak sesuai,** **semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak** **, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya** **. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
